


TMA oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fuck canon Gerry's still alive, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alright so far we have:-A quick GerryMicheal oneshot that was inspired slightly by Michael's first appearance
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley, Gerard Keay/Michael | The Distortion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	TMA oneshots

“You... you really shouldn’t have…” Gerard stammered as he took the bouquet, he brushed some of his hair, damaged from excess dying, out of his face, it was made up of black roses and brightly colored daisies that had to be dyed artificially.  
“Why not?” His somewhat monstrous boyfriend innocently asked, he was clearly trying his best to blend in with humanity, he’d look somewhat normal at first glance, as he stepped inside however, the knifehands came out.  
“There are just, so many…” Gerry glanced behind him into the flat, where there were flowers of all sorts, dandelions and roses, every possible variation of carnation, flowers already wilted completely and flowers that might as well still be in the ground, flowers in vases and flowers that had been poorly uprooted, on every available surface.


End file.
